ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
One odd dream
This is the Fifth episode of the second seasson. Plot Cassie has a really strange dream. Synpioses Cassie: '(Yawns)(wears a blue kimino,blue pants, and blue flipflops)(takes flipflops off) Yay, it's time for sleep! Yawwwwn. 'Anna: There's isn't such a great time except for night(wears a red dress with a purple stripe)(has orange tights)(has on black slippers)(slip them off)(crawls into her own bed) Stallion: (snoring) Cassie: (falls asleep) There we see two watches, coming from the darknness as the purple one turns a excited blue and the orange one turns a bright yellow at the same time...Then they combine into one symbol....The omnitrix symbol. THEMESONG! Cassie: Huh? (See's she is somewhere other than the hotel) Where am I? Ivian: (has a shirt like Ben's but being orange and black, however, she wears short gray pants)You are--(Has a orange omnitrix) Yeti: (wears a shirt liker her sister who has black brown hair)(she has rich brown)(Shirt is purple and black)(has on blue jeans)At our Groyd park Festival training stadium!(raises arms in the air hyperly)(has a purple Omnitrix) A omnitrix Wielder like us! Ivian: I am Ivian with five Aliens,My sister has-- Yeti: 10! (happy)What Aliens do you have on your watch? Cassie: Uh...(looks to her watch) Hm...(selects a Alien) It's OCEAN ALIENS! (Slams it)(becomes taller)(legs become double jointed with stickyness from the knee to the leg))(legs become dark green scales)(four claws split out from the feet)(gets a end like a wasp)(Watch disappers)(arms become skinny)(hands become webbed)(arms turn light blue)(a extra set of small hands come out the black and green chest)(becomes Skydive) SKYDDDIIIIIVVVVVEEEEE!!!!!!! Twins: (Frown) We can do better(slam their watches)(both become Diamondhead) DIAMONDHEAD! Skydive: (rolls eyes) I'll show you how good Skydive is! (takes out a sword from the backpack) This is what I call fair square! Diamondheads: You call a sword fair square? Skydive: (facepalm) (cuts a stone into pieces of squares) Fair square. Diamondheads: 'OOOhhh 'Skydive: I'll call you Diamond, (points to the orange one) and You head. (points to the purple Diamondhead) Diamond]: Speaking of which, what can your Alien do? Skydive: (see's Algea in the nearby lake) Just watch. (grins) Skydive jumps from the valley, then lands on the algae like it is land than just waste created from growing plants underneath water which separated after their length was reached. She swirled around like a iceskater collecting algae onto the rails. head:(Jaw drops) Soooo-- Diamond: Graceful! Skydive: '(Jumps a great distance)(rolls up the algea into two balls using her hands) (Is done) Tada! (spins them like a basketball) '[Diamond]: Wana see what we can do? Head: 'I can do this! (shoots out crystal) '''Skydive: '''and I CAN DO THIS! (makes a big hole using claws)(juggles the balls)(drops them into the hole)(Covers the hole) and that. 'Diamond:'Bor-- 'Head:-ing Skydive: Anyway, is Tailiz your enemy? Diamond: T'ailiz? 'Head: 'Oh him! He's been wanting to fus-- 'Diamond: Don't tell the girl!(covers her mouth) He's got very big with mountians of volcanic spewing from the shoulders and magnificent structured Arms that would have only been made during the Roman times where there are glorious designed shields and helmets like Lord of the Kings. Skydive: 'Do you read a lot? 'Diamond: 'Yussss. 'Head: 'Of course, I play with my video games and she reads on the couch during winter.(Hears Skydive time out into Cassie)Timer is red. How-- Diamond: Cool! 'Tailiz: Hello kids~ (is right behind Cassie)(tosses her aside like he doesn't care) Diamond: (shoots at him) head: (does the same) Tailiz: '(opens his hands)(two long pipe-long black and green parts come out his hands)(the parts hit the Trixes)(Diamondheads time out into the twins) 'Twins: Runnn! (start running) Tailiz: (gappler sticks grab them)(is pulled into Tailiz's grasp. Cassie: (Jawdrops) Why weren't you THAT awesome in reality! Tailiz:'I don't know who you are, but, I am surprisingly have more than you can have...Absorbenite. (grins)(starts leaving) 'Cassie: HOW DO YOU KNOW?! Tailiz: (blinks)Your DNA strand. (leaves) Cassie: My...DNA...strand...(dumstruck for a few minutes) Wait a minute. No Alien can see DNA without putting it under the microscope! (runs towards the direction where Tailiz went) If this is the land of dreams then I can imagine anything I want...Like the Hoverbike! (Is now on a Hoverbike) Lets goooooo! (the bike's air beams keep it hovering) Cassie pedals away above the ground with a helmet on her head and protection objects on her elbows to the knee's. Essential items are very much required for Hoverbikes. Minion: '(shoot at the bicycle) 'Cassie: '(swiftly dodges it)(leaves a wheel imprint on the minions face after going over it)(Laughs) '--Scene ends,'' finally''--''' '''Hoverbike: (loses gas)(falls to the ground) Cassie: Lost gas already? (gets off)(takes all the protection gear off) Objects...become a apple tree! (objects become apple tree's) I meant A '''apple tree, not Apple Tree's!(looks to see she is a few miles from his base)(grins) '''CCCCLIIICCCK. Cassie:'I will show him what a Ocean Alien can do with four arms!! (Slams her watch) (skin becomes rocky)(eyes close)(omnidewtrix dissapears)(One blue eye grows on forehead)(gets wide fins beneath elbows)(head becomes rocky)(hands turn yellow)(grows two sets of Crystals from the chest to the back)(arms become blue) '(Blindstone): BLINDSTONE! (Looks to her hands) I can't see!!!(falls into the water with hands reached out) (makes a splash) --At the base-- 1: Did ya see that partner? 2: See you picking your nose? Yes, I did. Minion:...We don't have noses. --Back with Blindstone-- Blindstone]: Oh...Now I can see. (waves hand in the water) Does this thing like to unlock Aliens or something? (hears a submarine) Submarine's don't make noises...Maybe they do. (gets a idea) I know what I wanna be when I grow up! Blindstone leans on rocks as the dark gray Submarine is passing by; She saw the latch with rails of a porch when they get to the surface, and least noticed round blue capsuled holes at the sides of the giant hotdog like machine without a bun. Blindstone: '(swims to the left after the machine has gone away)(looks down) Electriebug's: (are sleeping on the ground ocean floor) 'Blindstone: Awww.(smiles) Electriebug: (is awake)(chewing some kind of soapish rock)(releases big ball of electricity at her direction) Blindstone: '(raises hands out) Electric web! (Makes escastic yellow web of Electricity to harness the power)(redirects it to the surface) I better go! (swims to the direction of the big sewer entrance) Ewwww so much filth!(offscreen) '---Scene change--''' (inside the sewer) From inside the filthy water tunnel, we briefly see a dark gray horn poking from the water as little air bubbles float to the surface. Rats resembling heatmutt scurry away while their pink tails are seen clearly than they. The view returns to the stone which is replaced by red light. '''Cassie: (has her eyes open) I knnneeew this would come in handy(has head partially in the water)(continues swimming)(stops to a lower ledge)(gets out the water)I stink)(pinches nose at her own smell) Cassie follows the direction of the walkway. Cassie: Does this thing even have a exit?(looks up to see a square covered by light gray bars)(hears Tailiz) the room above Cassie Tailiz: Two can make my desire more harsh. (laughs)(Holds the two trixes) Expecially when you two are actually little Ectonurites! Twins: '(Are in a big bird cage)(One of them is Black and orange)(other twin is black and purple like their human disguise) 'Ivian: You don't wanna do it! (tries going through the bars)(but is electrocuted) Ahhh! Yeti: 'Sister! (comes to her aid) 'Tailiz: 'Now EVERYONE will know how much both my kinds are needed, instead of throwing us aside and taking us for granted. But be sure, when fire is rediscovered and technology is built after some realize Aliens can't live without knowing survival skills and have conversations between each other instead of the gigantic cyber web. 'with Cassie Cassie: he's a real chatter. (has a -this-is-lame look on her face] up in the room Tailiz: ' You may be the first, to get stoned--I mean statued, for a better word.(starts to merge the Trixies)(Trixies glow white)(They recalibrate into a dark stonelike Trix with rocky ridges and bumpy part)This thing will protect only me...So now, your first. (starts to click it) 'with Cassie..Again Cassie: '(Eyes become defensive)(projection of Shark Dog in blue highlight appears behind her) The Camera zooms to her watch, which clicks and turns a bright blue. 'Cassie: IT'S OCEAN ALIEN PROTECTION TIME!(Slams it not caring for what Alien has been chosen) Dog: 'Awwwhoooo! (jumps through the ceiling)(growls)(claws become sharper)(Is in Tailiz's way)(Showing menacing fangs) 'Tailiz: Easy(is about to click it again when...) '----DREAM ENDS---' Cassie:(wakes up)(see's her watch is red)(eyes blink) I had one odd dream. Anna: I had a dream where I was at a Moon ranch.(offscreen at the bathroom sink brushing her teeth) Stallion: I FINALLY had a girlfriend in mine! (taking out a big garbage bag) Cassie: I wonder what happened to them afterwards...(looks out the window) Aliens Used Skydive (debut,but is locked with the rest of the Aliens out of dream) Blindstone(debut,Chromoastone as Cassie,Intended Alien was LadyArms Diamondhead (purple and orange) Shark Dog Trivia -The Writer has confirmed; Danielle tabor as Anna if possible in a movie, Chloe somebody as Cassie, Daniel Creig as Stallion. -Cassie's been shown to be able to unlock Aliens in her dreams. --The Writer has confirmed this to be a 20 minute long episode -Tailiz is pratically a starter villianer for other Trix users in Cassie's dream. -Shark Dog's projection from behind Cassie is the second time it's happened, this means, Shark Dog stands for protector. Category:Episodes Category:Cassie 12 (Franchise) Category:Bad Grammar